


Starships

by Damkianna



Category: John Carter (2012)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damkianna/pseuds/Damkianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touch the sky. Basically the whole movie in three and a half minutes, set to Nicki Minaj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starships

**Author's Note:**

> I was not expecting to enjoy this movie as much as I did, but: I did. Violence consistent with the source (PG-13? A lot of blue blood packets flying around, but no real gore). Also, this is vidded to the explicit version of the song.
> 
> Vid password is: starships.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't see the embed, the vid is hosted [here at Vimeo](https://vimeo.com/50033527)! If you'd like to download a copy, the file's available [here at Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?eupc4j77o1q82i2).


End file.
